A NEW PROSPECT
by Legendkiller
Summary: Based in the FF7 World but not centred around Cloud and CO. This follows a guy called Stern as he comes to terms with life after meteor. This is also my first fan fic. Disclaimer I don't own any the characters or companys.
1. Default Chapter

STORY 1 A NEW PROSPECT

Stern awoke late into the night he was oblivious to where he was he knew he recognized the room but the location of it didn't quite register in his mind. He looked down he was lying in bed no not his bed a hospital bed _"what the fuck is happening?" he thought. Sterns hair had grown long it was far from the short cropped style he recalled having "His awake he finally woke up" a voice shouted, Stern looked up Doctors and Nurses rushed into the room and unleashed an onslaught off questions at him "who are you?" "What happened to you" "where do you come from". _

Stern looked perplexed all he could remember was a battle and then a helicopter crash. "Look" the Doctor said "do you remember anything at all like your name and where you come from "Stern Oring my names Stern and im from Gongaga."

"You had an accident of some sort can you remember what it was" The Doctor asked

"I was in a helicopter crash that's all I can recall at the moment"

Stern thought hard he knew more than he was giving away but the information he held was not just the sort of thing you tell to anyone. "Where am I now" he asked "Junon Hospital" came the Nurses reply "Junon" Stern shouted "but I was in Midgar how can I end up here"

"Midgar" the nurse said in a shocked voice

"Yeah that's right Midgar the floating city" 

"Shit you are the luckiest person on the planet everyone on the plate in Midgar was killed when meteor nearly hit".

"Meteor didn't hit I thought that's why I was here" Stern stuttered in shock

"No" the doctor interrupted "it was quite amazing really the lifestream rose up and saved the planet"

"And what of Shinra"

"The company is dead but you still get break-off groups here and there".

It took Stern a few days to take in all the new information he had learned he was still shocked by the lifestream and Shinra's end. Most off his hours where spent training in the hospitals gym but he still couldn't get the flashes out off his head he knew that he had killed an entire Shinra attack squad it wasn't the sort off thing you got away with. It was Stern an ex Shinra SOLDIER first class that bought down the helicopter once he found the courage to stand up to the might of Shinra. "_SOLDIER first class what a joke they where against AVALANCHE" he_ thought.

Stern grew impatientwith the hospital staff he wanted to leave but they still needed to check his reactions. What could Stern do they where only doing there job he couldn't escape he only knew one way how too and he decided to leave that life behind when he bought down the Helicopter.

Little did he know that life was about to come straight back to him within a flash he was hit by a **Bolt 3 **Stern hit the floor but quickly regained his feet. "You thought you could escape from us that easily" a man shouted "Neilson" Stern shouted 

"That's right im here to kill you, im disappointed if you think a helicopter crash can kill me then you're a bigger fool than I thought" Neilson said again as if he was shouting

"Go" Neilson shouted and a Shinra attack squad of five men entered the room swinging swords at Stern. Stern evaded the first line of attackers and rolled to pick up his own sword Examiner. With Examiner in hand Stern begun attacking back with his almighty Sword that was close to that of Sephiroths in design the first attacker lost his right hand and was then skewed straight through his left rib cage. A second man lunged at Stern and he quickly blocked it and took the mans head off with one slash. He found himself backed against the wall. "Your beat Oring just admit to defeat" Neilson said in his bellowing voice. "Not fucking likely" Stern screamed as he run straight into the remaining attack squad "**Quake 3 All" he screamed knocking the men off there feet. Stern picked off one as he fit the floor catching him on his blade and then tearing up until the sword exited through the mans head. The other two disorientated soldiers threw grenades that they had been carrying within there suits. The room exploded and the attack squad left the room.**

"That's him dealt with" Neilson spoke laughing hysterically "Now the disappointments all mine" Neilson spun round to see the smoke clear and Stern standing there completely unhurt. Stern took advantage of the men's shock and threw himself across the room piercing another soldier straight threw his heart then in a split second cutting the other man straight across his throat. You'll Fucking pay for this Oring no one messes with The Shinra Suikodon". With that said Neilson jumped through the window off the hospital into the sea below.

With that said Stern walked straight out off the hospital no one was going to stop a man that had just killed five armed soldiers. Stern continued towards Junon Harbour where he boarded the ship for Costa Del Sol. 


	2. Sunshine

STORY 2 SUNSHINE

Stern looked out to the now distant Junon he was a man now with out purpose. He never liked Working for Shinra but fighting was the only thing he was ever good at. _"So Neilson's still alive" he thought. Neilson was a pain and Stern knew it he was also a heartless bastard who had been responsible for a lot of Shinra's so called corrective punishment._

"Hey wipe that look off your face this boats famous" a sailor shouted to Stern "Why's that" Stern replied half interested. "Well you see this is the boat that Sephiroth killed all the Shinra troops on, I even heard a rumour AVALANCHE where on board as well. Great it seemed like even when Stern was trying to escape Shinra it just crept back up and found him. 

"He boring you" a woman's voice asked Stern "not really I mean his ok" Stern answered as if he wasn't trying to be rude. Stern turned to face the woman her golden hair was almost as bright as the Costa Del Sol's Sun. "Don't get many off your type on board anymore" she said. "what type am I then" Stern stuttered 

"Shinra or more specifically SOLDIER" 

"How do you know?"

"Your eyes there infused with Mako" she said gazing into Stern's light green eyes. It took Stern a few moments to regain his composure this woman had completely caught him off guard. "that's behind me now im a free man now" Stern began "that's ok you don't have to explain yourself to me" the blond replied.

"I didn't quite catch your name" Stern asked as if he was interrogating someone.

"Bonnie Tamworth and yours"

"Stern Oring"

The boat pulled out into Costa Del Sol and Stern departed with his new acquaintance. He had made no plans so he was willing to go with what ever Bonnie was up for. "Let's go to the beach" Stern requested, he hadn't ever been on a beach like Costa Del Sol's before the last beach Stern could remember was the one near Midgar. Bonnie was happy to go to the beach so she ran after Stern excited like she was a little girl again.

Costa Del Sol's beach was much more beautiful in real life than any story he had ever heard. Stern stared amazed as the waves crashed into the golden sand but he new that it wouldn't be long before trouble would come his way. Stern turned to walk back to Bonnie but was greeted by a face he hadn't seen for a long time.

Professor Ivan was Hojo's second in command he was a quiet man and a complete coward. Ivan was sent to Nibelheim reactor after letting them escape the laboratory during the famous raid on the Shinra Tower. "Stern id like you to come with me please" Ivan began "Fuck you I ain't going nowhere with Shinra ever again" Stern reacted angrily. It looked like Stern's prediction about getting into trouble where coming true "all I want is your Jenova cells Oring then we can get going" 

"We" Stern said confused, his confusion however did not last long as two enormous men appeared behind Stern. Both men where big enough to make even the legendary Barret look small "just come back to midgar with us that's all I ask" Ivan jeered. Stern drew his sword but both men where as quick as they where big punching Stern on ever side off his head. Stern felt the blow all the way through his body both men where on the attack again kicking at Stern a he was down. Stern had no choice but to engage in hand to hand combat with the two off them jumping to his feet he punched one off the men hard in the jaw. The shot had almost no effect and both men knocked him down to his knees again. "Kill him" Ivan ordered. Both men drew knifes and reached into the air ready to plunge down into his back when two loud bangs where heard. Stern looked up to see the two giants hit the floor dead bullet holes in both there heads.

"Anyone else wanna to fuck about" Bonnie Shouted gun's in both hands pointing at Ivan. Ivan reacted quickly "**Barrier"** the scientist shouted protecting himself from Bonnie's shots. "You won this round Oring but im after your cells Jenova will be reborn" Ivan warned as he retreated from the beach.

"What was that" Stern said amazed at what he had just seen. "im from Midgar, what do you expect growing up in the slums this is the only way you can survive". Stern grew more impressed by what was unfolding in front off him. So where are we off to Bonnie asked. Stern thought about, he had just woken from a coma and already gained two enemies in Neilson and Professor Ivan. "Where going to find Cloud Strife" came Stern's repy.


End file.
